<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just two main characters trauma bonding by OreoButter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019242">just two main characters trauma bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoButter/pseuds/OreoButter'>OreoButter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i write about block men [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), and he gets one!!!, god just let the two trauma bond plz, i need there friendship-, no beta we die like c!dream will :), so does ranboo!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoButter/pseuds/OreoButter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy feels like hes being replaced by a taller cooler endermen version of him. but it turns out that taller cooloer endermen hybrid is actually pretty cool. </p><p>anyways, come collect your hurt comfort :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i write about block men [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just two main characters trauma bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: tommy talks about feeling worthless and shit, c!dreams effects on both of them of mentioned, and there is yelling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working with Tommy to kill Dream was going fairly well, if you don't count, well everything. Somehow, no matter what Ranboo did Tommy seemed annoyed with him. </p><p>“These are the supplies I have right now.” Ranboo said, leading the other teen into his secret supply room. He figured he could trust Tommy because no matter how much he annoyed him, Tommy was still Tuboos best friend. Tommy looked around the room for a moment before sneering, </p><p>“Okay rich guy why don't ya save some supplies for the rest of us huh?” </p><p>Ranboo held back a shout. So far he had been nothing but kind to Tommy and yet it seemed everytime Ranboo breathed Tommy found something to be rude about. </p><p> </p><p>First it was when they went to the nether and gathered blaze rods. Ranboo had simply asked if he wanted to invite Tubbo along, but instead of just answering yes or no he started yelling about how he could get Tuboo whenever he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>When they went back to Tommy's house Ranboo mentioned having planted the flowers to which the boy shot him a glare and said, “Unlike you, i'm a big man and don't need silly flowers.” Before tearing a few out of the ground for good measure. </p><p>Yet Ranboo still didn't say a thing. Knowing that Tommy was going through something that not a single person on this server could ever truly understand. Especially not Ranboo who had not lost a single one of his cannon lives. </p><p> </p><p>So when Tommy laughed in his face about the design of the Bee and Boo he said nothing. And when he scoffed at wanting to see Michael, Ranboo said nothing. And when Tommy straight up tried to steal his memory book, he just put it deeper in his inventory and said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>But for some reason, after a full week of Tommy snide remarks, his one got him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay rich guy why don't ya save some supplies for the rest of us huh?”  </em>
</p><p>“Why don't you fuck off?” Ranboo practically growled, turning to Tommy, </p><p>Tommy eyes widened as he looked at Ranboo in shock before seeming to have compose himself and yelling back, “Why don't <em> you </em>fuck off?” </p><p>Ranboo could feel his eye twitch in irritation as he stepped towards Tommy and spoke again, </p><p>“Why don't you shut the hell up? Why don't you be grateful for once in your life?” </p><p>“I am fucking grateful Im the most gracious person to ever walk the earth.” Tommy replied, </p><p>Ranboo could tell he was deflecting with a weird mix of hubris and humor but he was done with Tommys shit. Someone needed to put him in his place. And that person couldn't be an evil Teletubbie. That person had to be a friend, a real one</p><p>“But you're not! You're not Tommy! I have been nothing but kind to you from day one of this server and all you do is yell at me!” Ranboo, ironically, yelled. </p><p>“Can't take a little bit of criticism Ranboo? You're soft.” Tommy reliped</p><p>“I can't take criticism? I can't? Really?” Rnboo said letting the sarcasm seep into his voice even more than usual, “Tommy you can't take an ounce of criticism without falling to pieces.” </p><p>“Right because you're such an expert on me!” Tommy sneered back, “You don't know a goddamn thing about me!” </p><p>“I know enough to know that you're hurting!” Ranboo replied running a hand through his own hair before speaking again, “And I know enough to know that this act you put on is your weird form of coping but that doesn't change the fact that it hurts the people around you!” </p><p>Tommy froze for a moment, before replying “I'm not putting on an <em> act </em>Ranboo this is just who I am!” </p><p>“Except it's not! If it was then Tubbo would hate you just as much as the rest of this server!” </p><p>The moment the words came out Ranboo knew he had made a mistake, but it was too late. Tommy's eyes narrowed and suddenly the room felt much colder than before, </p><p>“Have you ever considered that maybe Tubbos is just too nice to say that he hates me?” </p><p>A small, “What?” slipped out of Ranboos mouth. Of all the things he had accepted Tommy to say, It wasn't that. </p><p>“C’mon big man. You don't have to lie to me.” Tommy said, his words sounded light but his eyes were filled with sadness, “I know Tubzo was much more happy when I was dead. I mean, just look at the Bee and Boo, at Micheal! At <em> you </em>.” Tommy gave a sluggish shrug of his shoulders, “The way he looks at you makes me almost wish I hadn't been brought back at all.” He muttered so softly Ranboo wonders if the boy was even still talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. Did Tommy really think that? Did Tommy, loud smiley Tommy really believe that he would be better off dead? I mean sure, back during excil Tommy had been depressed but Ranboo had convinced himself that that was Dreams doing. </p><p>“Tommy I-Im not your replacement.” Ranboo said after a moment, looking at Tommy as Tommy looked at his shoes, “That's not my spot to fill. Tubbo, yeah he still had good days but he missed you more- more than I thought it was possible to miss someone…. we , we all missed you.” </p><p>Tommy kept looking at his shoes, </p><p>“You're right.” The boy said after the long stitch of silence that surrounded the two, “You're not my replacement, you're my upgrade.” </p><p>“No-” Ranboo began but he was cut off, </p><p>“Oh give me a break memory boy.” Tommy said, the words seemed like they were meant to hold malice but they just came out toneless, “You're the perfect son to Phil that I never was. The Perfect brother to Techno that neither me or Wil could be and you are the perfect friend that Tubbo always needed but I never was.” Tommy took a breath before saying one last thing </p><p>“Don't you see Ranbbo? I'm<em> never enough </em> , I'm a <em> bad person </em> . and you're <em> not </em>.” </p><p>The words felt far too heavy to become from such a young person. It all felt too heavy. </p><p>Too personal.</p><p>Too wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Because Tommyinnit was Theuses. Tommyinnit was a powerful greek hero. Tommyinnit was the main character. Tommyinnit was the protagonist. </p><p>But no. </p><p>That wasn't right,  Tommy was the kid who Tubbo would go on about endlessly, a smile never leaving his tone. Tommy who caused Technos lips to turn up ever so slightly when the man found an old item the young boy had left on accident. Tommy, whose name could soften Phils cold exterior for just a moment. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was the hope of the server. </p><p>And yet Tommy had lost hope. </p><p> </p><p>And for once it didn't just feel like Ranboos' fault. It was everyones. </p><p> </p><p>“You kept the flower I gave you.” Ranboo whispered</p><p>“What?” Tommy asked, looking Ranboo dead in the eyes, something people tended to avoid because he was part endermen. </p><p>“You kept the flower I gave you, the allium, I saw that you kept in the chest with George’s stuff.” </p><p>“So? What of it? I also burned the one you just gave me a bit ago.” Tommy said, crossing his arms, </p><p>“You also took all the credit for burning down George's house even though I helped… I never got to properly thank you for that.” Ranboo spoke softly, “So thank you.” </p><p>Tommy blinked at him “erm… why are you bringing this up now? It wasn't a huge deal, big man.” </p><p>“Expect it was. That flower, you taking credit for the fire. Those two things are how I know you're not a bad person, their how I know you <em> are </em> enough.” Ranboo took a breath, “It's how I know that I will never be better than you.” </p><p>“Wha-” </p><p>“You said I was an upgrade but Tommy, I’m not. I'm not a perfect person, heck, i'm not even really a person.” Ranboo paused before deciding Tommy deserved to know, “The reason I really need to kill Dream is because he's in my head Tommy. He- He's somehow able to control me and- and i'm terrified of hurting the people around me.” </p><p>Tommy stood silent at Ranboo kept going, </p><p>“Tommy you- you are the hope of this server when you died, people, they, they were hurt. And when I looked around and saw them hurting and felt myself hurting all I felt was anger at the fact none of us seemed to care until you were six feet under. And I'm not letting that happen again.” </p><p>Tommy looked away and for a moment Ranboo thought he had made Tommy angry, until he heard sniffling, “Tommy you are enough, and the people around you who haven't bothered to tell you- they are the problem. Not you.” </p><p>Before Ranboo can't even process it Tommy is hugging him. Although the boy is taller than Tuboo he's still pretty small compared the Ranboo so he sets his head on Tommys head and slowly returns the hug. </p><p>“Thank you for the flowers,” Tommy whispered through his tears. Ranboo hadn't even realized how much he had needed to hear that. He hadn't realized how much he needed a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Even after finding out that he was being mind controlled by the worst person on the server, Tommy hadn't left. He hugged him. And he <em> thanked </em> him. </p><p>For the flowers no less. </p><p>Ranboo saw what Tubbo had seen now, and he didn't want to ever let go either. </p><p> </p><p>They stand like that for awhile, Tommy crying into his chest before eventually the blonde lets go and furiously rubs at his eyes, and swallows, </p><p>“If you ever tell anyone about this-” Tommy starts</p><p>“Your emotionally vulnerable moment is safe with me.” </p><p>“Okay” Tommy whispers, before looking over at the wall to totems, "but in all seriousness you could at least share a few of your totems.” </p><p>At that Ranboo laughs, and so does Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, Ranboo would say that working with Tommy was going fairly well, if you count, well everything. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>projecting? me? never.<br/>but fr can tommy just express is emotions for once so that we can get the ranboo and tommy and tubbo friendship we deserve?<br/>(also leave a comment if you liked it maybe,,, "i crave validation from ao3 comments" )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>